Gary Jensen
Gary Jensen is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator and second unit director who worked as assistant stunt coordinator for Dennis Madalone on episodes of . Jensen was the stunt coordinator for the comic adaptation X-Men (2000) and its sequel X2 (2003) on which he worked with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davison, and director Bryan Singer. Jensen is related to fellow stuntmen Ben Jensen and Ethan Jensen. Jensen started to work in the entertainment industry in the late 1970s with stunt acting work on the television series The Quest (1976, with Ned Romero, John Anderson, Mariette Hartley, Eric Server, Jorge Cervera, Jr., Evelyn Guerrero, stunt coordinator Gary Combs, and director Corey Allen) and B.J. and the Bear (1978-1981) on which he also worked as second unit director. In the 1980s he performed stunts in the horror comedy Motel Hell (1980, with Dick Butler, Bill Catching, Laurie Creach, Leslie Hoffman, and Sharon Schaffer), the science fiction film TRON (1982, with Gary Epper, Donna Garrett, Al Jones, and Glenn R. Wilder), the fantasy film The Beastmaster (1982), the action comedy Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann (1982, with Bill Catching and Harry Wowchuck), the drama Hellhole (1985), the action film Eye of the Tiger (1986, with Jim Wilkey, Bernie Pock, Gene LeBell, Steve Kelso, Eddie Hice, Shane Dixon, Nick Dimitri, and Tony Brubaker), the science fiction comedy Hell Comes to Frogtown (1988, with John Gillespie, Alan Marcus, and Cherie Tash), the action drama Defense Play (1988), the thriller Blind Fury (1989), and the horror film Shocker (1989, with Charlie Brewer, Anthony Cecere, Greg Gault, Dennis Madalone, Charlie Skeen, Patricia Tallman, and Tim Trella). His work as stunt coordinator includes the music drama FM (1978), the drama Independence Day (1983), the horror film Nightmares (1983, with Dennis Madalone and Steve Kelso), the television mini series Space (1985), the horror film The Return of the Living Dead (1985), the horror film Evil Dead II (1987), the drama Miracle Mile (1988, with Denise Crosby, Eugene Collier, John Gillespie, Ben Jensen, Kim Koscki, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, Paula Moody, and Lincoln Simonds), the horror comedy Chrome Hearts (1989), and the sequel Stepfather II (1989, with Terry O'Quinn and Meg Foster). In 1989 he started to work as stunt coordinator on fourteen television specials of Perry Mason until 1994. Further credits as stunt coordinator include the horror film Tremors (1990, with George Colucci, John Gillespie, Ben and Ethan Jensen, Jeff Imada, and Al Simon), the crime drama The Grifters (1990), the action film Diplomatic Immunity (1991), the comedy sequel Mannequin: On the Move (1991), the drama Hero (1992), the fantasy comedy Super Mario Bros. (1993), the crime drama The Usual Suspects (1995, directed by Bryan Singer), the comedy McHale's Navy (1997), the thriller Apt Pupil (1998, directed by Bryan Singer and with Dustin Courtney, Ben Jensen, Lane Leavitt, and Kenny Bates), the fantasy comedy Dogma (1999), the comedy Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001), the comedy sequel Clerks II (2006), and the comedy Zack and Miri Make a Porno (2008). Jensen occasionally worked as stuntman on the sequel Young Guns II (1990), the drama Little Man Tate (1991), the science fiction comedy Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Christine Anne Baur, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Chuck Courtney, B.J. Davis, Christopher Doyle, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Dan Koko, Gene LeBell, Ken Lesco, Irving E. Lewis, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, John Nowak, Frank Orsatti, Lynn Salvatori, Lincoln Simonds, and Tim Trella), the adventure The River Wild (1994), the television drama Inherit the Wind (1999), the horror film The Hollow (2004), the drama Mrs. Harris (2005), and the comedy Due Date (2010). More recently, Jensen worked as stunt coordinator on the television series United States of Tara (2009-2011), the horror thriller Red State (2011, with Laurie Creach, Derek Graf, Ben Jensen, Ethan Jensen, and John Stoneham, Jr.), the television drama Mockingbird Lane (2012, with Laurie Creach, Ben Jensen, and Jade Quon), and the drama South Dakota (2013, with Laurie Creach). External link * Category:Stunt department Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image